habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Casino
A casino is a type of game/trading room made by other users to gamble coins and furni in the hotel. Casinos are filled with "booths," or stalls that dealers may use the five holodice or dicemasters included for a price, (sometimes to rent). From there, dealers usually play various games to have other Habbos bet furni or coins on them. The most popular games are called "13" and "21," which both work like the real-world game Blackjack. Casinos are currently illegal on hotels (Read - Controversy), and there is a dice/holo limit of 3 per room. Mechanics Casinos are all about betting furni or coins. Casino owners usually hire dealers to fill their booths or rent out their booths for a price, ranging greatly (usually proportionate to the popularity and usual stakes of the casino). From there, dealers look for customers that bet on them, and play a game to decide the outcome of the bet. Customers are required to give dealers their betted items before the game starts. Then, one of three things happen: #The dealer wins the bet and keeps the items betted. #The customer wins the bet and gets their betted items back and a prize (sometimes the same value as the items betted). #The customer wins the bet, but the dealer exits the room, therefore, scamming the customer. Common games Games can include the following: *'6, 13, '''and '''21' - These games are similar to blackjack, and is by far the most popular games in the casinos. Dealers use the five holodice / Dicemasters to roll numbers, rolling as many times until the total sum of numbers rolled are over 6, 13, or 21, or they choose to stop on a number under or on 6/13/21. Going over the number indicated by the name of the game is called a "bust." The Habbo who gets closest to 13 (or 21) without going over wins the bet. *'Poker' - Poker is another popular game in Habbo casinos and can be used with two sets of dice. Dealers use the five Holodice / Dicemasters to roll five numbers. These five numbers is the player's / Dealer's Hand. The person with the highest hand wins the bet. Here are the list of Hands from Worst to Best: No Pair, 1 Pair, 2 Pair, 3 of a Kind, Straight (2 to 6 is higher than 1 to 5), 4 of a Kind, 5 of a Johnny, Full House. Also There is a 666 This game is very popular in high bet casinos. *'Slots' - Players generally roll three dice in an attempt to land on three identical numbers. *'Beat The Dealer' - This game can be played in various ways, either all, or tri high/low style. The all style means you roll all dice trying to get a higher number than the dealer. If you get a higher number, you win. If you get a lower number than the dealer, you lose. This is one of the equal odds games along with poker, so expect the dealer to make ties in his or her favor. *'Tri High/Low' - This game is less common on Habbo as it is more complicated than the rest. First, the dealer will ask you high or low. If you pick high, he will roll 3 dice. The person with the highest number wins. If you pick tri low, it's the opposite. The person with the lowest hand wins. *'13o' - This game is preferred of most dealers because of its high chance of the customer busting. The game is similar to 13, but is different for the reason you roll all 5 dice, instead of 1 at a time. After you gave the dealer your bet, he will roll 5 dice. If you go over 13 you bust and automatically lose, without the dealer rolling. If you're at 13 or below, you automatically stay. Then it's the dealer's turn. If he busts or gets a lower number, you win. Dealers do NOT auto stick on 11,12, or 13 unless there is a situation of a tie (i.e. Better has 11, Dealer has 11 the dealer cannot then hit to a 13) *'All 5 of 6 Bingo' - You roll as soon as the referee says 'go'. Try to get all the dice 6 before your opponent does. Game is always 2 way bet, meaning you trade the winner instead of having one person keep both. *'High/Low - '''The dealer rolls 1 dice then you predict if the next dice will be higher or lower the next game. if you make it through all 5 dice then you win. *'Multi''' - The dealer rolls 2 dice, and adds them up. He then rolls a third dice, and multiplies the number already achieved by adding the two dice. He then does this for the better. The person with the highest number wins. *'Polar Bet' - This is a 1v1 game. This involves 1 dice. Basically, whoever rolls the highest or lowest (decided on by both users) number on the dice wins. Controversies Laws against underage gambling In most countries of the world, the legal age to gamble is eighteen or over and it is illegal for any minors under that age to gamble. Since Habbo is primarily aimed for teenagers, this law can create problems. Sulake, however, makes no attempts to shut them down. This could be unlawful, considering coins are bought with real money so gambling on Habbo in casinos is similar to the real life world except its on a pixel game, however this could be overlooked because although the coins are bought with real money, in the terms and conditions you will see that they have no value after they are redeemed and they are non-refundable to actual currency after purchase. Scamming Casino scams are of great concern to the Habbo casino community. Casino owners might make an effort to keep people out of their booths, and high-stakes casinos may ask high prices for the rights for dealers to use their booths to prevent scammers from scamming people. Often when you win large sums of money or hit jackpot, Casino owners will refuse to give you the money you won. Prevention A few ways to prevent casino scams are as follows: *Watch other players and see how the host deals with large wins. *Ask others if the casino you are in is trusted (just because the group badge says so, doesn't mean it is.) *Always limit yourself when playing, if you invest too much and lose it all, you will regret it. *If you do choose to make a big bet, then ask a casino MOD or one of the owners/co-owners to hold the bet while you play. *Use a program that records videos on your computer screen, such as HyperCam, to record the game and be able to show proof that the person scammed, and probably get them removed from their Dealer class at the casino they scammed at. Category:Games